Mala respuesta
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Nadie podía preparar a ambos para las preguntas de sus amigos, tampoco a ellos los podían preparar para una mala respuesta. Inspirado en un post de badlydrawmlcomics en tumblr


Ese día comenzaba una actividad que había ignaurado en el Ladyblog: Preguntar una serie de preguntas random sobre sus queridos héroes, así saber un poco de la opinión de los estudiantes de una de las mejores escuelas de Paris y, la que tenía el mayor índice de alumnos akumatizados.

Por un momento se preguntó la razón de aquello, luego recordó que eran compañeros de Chloé Bourgeois y ahí quedo zancado el asunto.

Las preguntas iban desde "¿Sabes cuantos puntos tiene Ladybug en su traje?", "¿En realidad tendrán miles de años?" hasta las preguntas un poco más extrañas como "¿Y si tuvieran los trajes a la inversa?".

Era divertido, además, con cada uno de sus compañeros y demás alumnos se daba cuenta que, a pesar de que eran en su mayoría preguntas tontas, todos mostraban un gran entusiasmo al hablar de ambos protectores de Paris.

— ¿Dónde está Adrien? — Preguntó la morena a Nino, quien la había estado acompañado durante todo el receso a continuar su tarea.

— Me parece que fue con Marinette a la biblioteca, solo supe que ambos tenían que hablar de algo —.

— Por primera vez seré mala amiga, lo siento Marinette, pero me puse una meta de hacer estas preguntas a cada alumno y solo me queda tú chico raro — Comentó con una leve sonrisa de triunfo, Nino negó con su cabeza.

Cuando una idea se le metía a Alya, no había quien la parara.

Además, era perfecto a ojos de Alya.

La joven prospecto de reportera se había enterado de la identidad de su amiga hacia unas semanas atrás, de la manera más ridícula posible.

¿Cómo? Ella simplemente había entrado a la habitación de ella sin anunciarse, topándose con la super-heroina a mitad de su alcoba, perdiendo su transformación.

Dejando solamente a Marinette.

Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero cuando aquello se revelo, se volvió la cosa más obvia.

Y, aunque ella quería con toda su alma que su ship favorito, el _LadyNoir_ se hiciera oficial, prefería ver a su amiga feliz.

Además, gracias a Nino, sabía que Adrien tenía un fuerte crush/amor platónico en Ladybug.

¿Y quién era Ladybug? Su querida amiga Marinette.

Era perfecto.

Y sabía muy bien que pregunta podría hacerle.

Cuando ambos entraron a la biblioteca, sentados el uno al lado del otro, murmurando cosas, parecían nerviosos por su cercanía pero ninguno de los dos planeaban hacer algo al respecto, aparentemente.

— ¡Chicos! — Recibió un " _Shhh"_ por parte de la persona encargada de la biblioteca, pidió una leve disculpa y se acercó a ellos, seguida de cerca por Nino.

Ambos comenzaron a crisparse de los nervios.

Tomaron asiento, frente a ellos. Alya sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar, enfocando su cámara a ambos.

Sí, era para el Ladyblog, pero nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad así para fines personales.

— Adrien, eres el último de la escuela que me falta hacerle la "Sección de pregunta random" — Habló, intentando no elevar mucho su tono de voz — ¿Listo? —.

Adrien tragó saliva, algo había en el tono de voz de Alya que le daba un poco de miedo.

— Sí — Respondió, mirando de ojo a Marinette, quien estaba igual que él.

— Bien — Pensó un poco — ¿Qué harías sí en estos momentos, Ladybug entrara por la ventana? —.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se sobresaltaron en sus asientos.

El rostro de Marinette se puso completamente colorado, toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza.

Adrien sonreía nervioso, viendo de reojo a Marinette.

— Bueno, me sentiría completamente emocionado ¡Claro! Si no es por un ataque de Akuma pero ¿Por qué más seria? — Comenzó a reír levemente nervioso, rascando su nuca — Creo que me comportaría como un tonto frente a ella — Su mirada no se había apartado de Marinette, quien sabia eso y la dejaba más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Alya hizo un mohín con la boca ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver a Marinette?

Bueno, era más o menos la reacción que esperaba, con algunas diferencias.

— Déjame preguntarle algo yo, Alya — Interrumpió Nino, Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿No se atrevería, o si?

Alya asintió.

Nino sabía algo, lo había descubierto. Sabía desde hacía unos días que Adrien era Chat Noir.

¿Qué cómo lo supo? Se había aparecido ese gato todo desesperado para pedirle concejos de cómo hablar con Marinette, diciéndole que era su amigo y tenía que apoyarlo, que él había hecho lo mismo.

Y ahí Chat Noir se dio cuenta de su error, que había sido demasiado impulsivo y Nino, pues él había descubierto su secreto.

— ¿Cómo reaccionarias si el que entrara por la ventana fuese Chat Noir? —.

Sin pensarlo mucho, iba a responder.

Hasta que comenzó a imaginar la situación, él, sentado con sus amigos mientras Chat Noir entraba por la ventana, quizás se emocionaría de igual manera, un héroe de parís no era poca cosa.

Pero, luego de meditarlo, su mente hizo click, cambiando drásticamente su expresión facial.

— Confundido, sospecharía de él, le patearía el trasero por obviedad — Su ceño estaba fruncido, la sola idea de que otro "Copi-gato" apareciera no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Alya lo miro confundida mientras Marinette negaba con su cabeza, tapando su rostro.

Marinette pensó que quizás su charla tendrían que dejarla para la noche de patrullaje.

— Mala respuesta hermano — Nino suspiró.

Realmente pensaba que iba a ponerse de los nervios, comentar algo parecido a lo que había dicho de Ladybug, quizás para disimular.

Pero Adrien podía ser muy listo para muchas cosas, y algo distraído para otras.

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **palabras: 888**

 **No pregunten como salió esto, solo gonsenlo, enserio.**

 **Me hizo mucha gracia el minicomic que subió badlydrawmlcomics en tumblr, decidi hacer un fanfic rapido inspirandome en eso, pero agregando mi toque y la participacion de mi adorado Nino.**

 **Además, el plot escondido es que tanto Adrien como Marinette en ese punto sabian de sus identidades secretas, ahhhhdsfahs**

 **Sorry, tenia que hacerlo, me ayudo a sentirme mejor.**

 **Los amo.**


End file.
